poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap is a Peanuts/Disney film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the near future. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *This film will use the 1998 remake starring Lindsay Lohan. *''Mulan'' and the remake of The Parent Trap were released in 1998. *This film takes place after Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia which explains the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales, Mario and his friends, Barney and his friends, the Disney Princesses, and the rest already knowing Anastasia. *This is another time where "I Love You" is sung at the end. Songs *"Mine's Just Right for Me" - Barney and the rest *"Let's Get Together" - The Disney Princesses *"Little Brothers" - Stacy Hirano *"Gitchi Gitchi Goo" - Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the rest *"I Love You" - Barney and the rest Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films